In some prior art, agricultural vehicles have a gantry configuration for suspending or supporting one or more implements for performing agricultural tasks. Certain prior art gantry configurations may lack lateral adjustment of the planting row units with respect to the vehicle, which can result in planted rows of seeds or swaths that are not parallel to each other or that do not track a target path plan, such as linear row segments, contour row segments, curved row segments or spiral row segments. Other prior art gantry configurations may be associated with wheels that unduly compact the soil, which can detract from favorable growing conditions of plants or crops. Thus, there is a need for a gantry configuration that provides lateral adjustment of the planting row units, while minimizing soil compaction.